


Being left

by Astralprojecting_once



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Very much self projecting, basically momo is feeling invisible, momo is confused, sana is oblivious, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralprojecting_once/pseuds/Astralprojecting_once
Summary: feel·ing/ˈfēliNG/nounplural noun: feelings1.an emotional state or reaction.2.a belief, especially a vague or irrational one.Feelings are confusing, especially for momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	Being left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Momo feels confused. She’s never been good with feelings, especially when it comes to understanding her own. She knits her eyebrows together and absentmindedly closes her locker, she begins to think.

She doesn’t feel jealous, nor does she feel envious. So what is this feeling? And why does she feel this?

Sana is her best friend and Nayeon.  
Well nayeon is  _sweet_. 

She shouldn’t feel this, this r-resentment towards them. In fact she should feel happy for them! Not that she isn’t, but it leaves a heavy feeling in her chest.

Sighing momo leans her head on her locker. The cool surface helps clear her foggy mind. She begrudgingly pushes herself off the comforting surface. She trudges her way to class and goes on with her day.

  
  


Momo’s afraid. Afraid of getting left behind a-and forgotten.  No she is absolutely _terrified_ of getting left behind. Left by the only person she’s truly ever known. The only person she’s let in her heart and allowed to build a home. 

She knows this is childish, no she knows she’s acting childish, but for fuck sake she’s entitled to her own feelings. And right now she’s feeling-

What is she feeling? Hurt? _Yeah a little_. Sad? _Not necessarily_. Heartbroken and invisible to the only person, she cares about? _Bingo!!!_

  
  
  


No destination in mind, Momo let’s her legs work on autopilot. She ends up at a park.

Eyes shut and facing towards the sky, Momo screams, “Yah why is this, so frustrating!”

“Why is what, so frustrating momoring?” 

Momo freezes. Due to her trying to let out her frustrations she fails to take notice of her surroundings. Clenching her jaw, she tries shutting her eyes tighter and balls her fists. 

That _voice_. The voice that plays _like a broken record in her head_.

Momo let’s out a deep breath. That voice belongs to the person, she’s been actively avoiding for weeks. 

_ Ah shit, I’m screwed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi! I haven’t written in awhile, so I’m a bit rusty.  
> Construction criticism is welcome!


End file.
